High School DxD: La Historia del Águila
by GabrielLaymann
Summary: Sin un resumen, debido a mi odio particular hacia estos, pues siento que me espoilean una parte de la historia.
No puedo moverme, no puedo sentir mi cuerpo.

No recuerdo nada…

¿Qué sitio es éste?

¿Cómo llegué aquí?

Oscuridad absoluta.

¿Estoy solo?

* * *

 **?: Te han abandonado, siempre fue así. ¿Qué esperabas? Todos estos años los has abandonado y olvidado; cegado por tu ambición, por tu vanidad, por tus traumas, el tiempo de afrontar las consecuencias ha llegado.**

¿Esto es real o un sueño?

 **?:** **Incluso el sueño puede transmutar en realidad con el suficiente empeño.**

¿Empeño? Yo jamás buscaría algo como esto, debería…

¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién o qué eres tú?

 **?: ¿Quién soy dices? Yo soy tú, al menos parcialmente. Soy tus miedos y traumas. Tu odio y el de alguien más. Harías bien recordar que morirás en poco tiempo, te consumiré, y lo único que puedes esperar es el vacío. Siéntete satisfecho tu desaparición dará paso a que gente sea feliz; tal vez en estos momentos no lo recuerdes así que permíteme el placer de contarte una o dos cosas acerca de tu vida.**

Continúa entonces.

 **Odio: Tu nombre es aclamado por las masas ciegas del Inframundo, te aclaman por haberlos "salvado" de tantos desastres; me pregunto qué sentirían si supieran que todos ellos son tu culpa de tantas formas distintas y cada una de ellas igual de culpable de tantos genocidios. Me pregunto qué pensarían si sus mediocres y nulos gobernantes se permitieran el lujo de contarles que su "héroe" fue obligado a pelear por ellos y a causa de eso tantas vidas se perdieron debido a la miseria de pensamiento de un soldado. Me llena la duda por saber qué pensarían si supieran de tu absoluto desprecio hacia los demonios y ángeles caídos.**

No puedo creer que lo que me cuentas es verdad

 **Odio: Claro que lo es, es más… ¿Debería de enumerar y contar con precisión absoluta los detalles acerca de cómo disfrutabas de cazar demonios y exterminarlos de diversas y sádicas maneras? O tal vez prefieres una ayuda para rememorar a todas los demonios y ángeles caídos inocentes que cayeron bajo tu hoja para satisfacer tu insaciable sed de sangre impura.**

No… ¿Cómo podría ser yo el monstruo que me relatas? ¿Acaso perdí todo rastro de humanidad? Tal vez… Tal vez tengas razón y después de todo lo único que puedo esperar y abrazar es el vacío y la paz que me dará la no existencia.

 **?: No puedo creer que consideres abandonar… ¿No escuchas aquella voz?**

 **Odio: ¿Voz? Ilusiones provocadas por la desesperación.**

¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué deseas ayudarme? ¿Eres parte de mí también?

 **?: Sí, soy parte de ti pero también soy parte de otros. Soy el amor que compartes con esas personas, y un regalo de cierta persona. ¿Acaso no las recuerdas? Te han encontrado y te llaman. ¿No las escuchas?**

 **Odio: ¿Insistes en llamar lo que nunca llegará?**

 **Amor: Han llegado, sólo necesitas recordar.**

¿Quiénes han llegado? ¿Qué debo recordar?

 **Amor: Recuerda a tus seres amados y deshaz el engaño que aquella abominación ha creado en ti; lo único que necesitas saber es que Rias está aquí.**

¿Rias? Suena cálido y familiar.

 **Odio: ¿No lo sabes? Destruiste su vida.**

Recuerdo… Una bella y elegante cabellera carmesí ondeando al viento ¡Rias! El amor de mi vida. Ahora lo recuerdo todo.

 **Odio: Exacto, aquel que dejaste atrás, aquel al cual destrozaste el corazón y aquel que ha vivido el auténtico infierno, no aquella mentira que los demonios llaman "hogar".**

¿Por qué está aquí? Estoy convencido de que no debería más que odiarme.

 **Amor: Es debido a que te ama.**

Cometí un gran error. Debí ir contra viento y marea para lograr estar con ella.

 **Amor: Y puedes hacerlo.**

 **Odio: Está fuera de tus posibilidades.**

¡No! Debo suplicarle por su perdón.

 **Odio: No puedes evitar destrozarle el corazón como si un ciclo interminable fuese, está en tu naturaleza.**

 **Amor: Ven conmigo y déjalo atrás.**

* * *

¡Ah! La belleza del caleidoscopio de la Brecha Dimensional se abre ante mis ojos. ¡Mierda! ¡Lo recuerdo! ¡He asimilado el veneno de Samael!

-[Lo lograste larva]

-Eso parece.

-[Por un momento creí que el veneno te consumiría ¿Qué demonios pasó cuando lo asimilaste? Tu consciencia desapareció por completo].

-Ha sido una de las experiencias más extrañas y surreales que me han sucedido Ddraig, por ahora solo te diré que lo que me dio Great Red me salvó. Más tarde te lo relataré, ahora tengo un asunto más urgente que atender. ¿Sabes dónde está Rias?

-[¿La Gremory? Se encuentra allá, por alguna razón Great Red parece haberle tomado algún interés y está conversando con ella. Dejando eso de lado, deberías mirar a Samael, parece que el odio de Dios le ha sido retirado].

-Ya veo.- Así que el plan funcionó a la perfección- ¿Puedes hablarle a Michael, para que lo encierre?

-[No hay problema socio hablaremos luego, también le solicitaré que revise tu cuerpo.]

Rias… ¿Cuánto tiempo hará que te vi por última vez? Cuanto menos año y medio. ¿Aún así me buscaste? Definitivamente debo de suplicar tu perdón…

* * *

En este punto mi historia no parecería tener sentido ¿No es así?

Pues bien, resulta que para contarla bien debo remontarme cerca de 17 años atrás cuando apenas llevaba poco más de tres años en este cruel mundo.

* * *

\- Ciudad de Kuoh –

Era un día como cualquier otro, las familias Shidou y Hyoudou se encontraban reunidas en un día de campo para celebrar el tercer cumpleaños de la hija de los Shidou.

-Touji deberías creerme, es una buena oportunidad de negocio.

-Lo siento viejo amigo, para mí no es posible aceptar.

-Vamos, no me digas que sigues con aquello de que no piensas enriquecerte a costa de otros, sabes que tu religión no te llevará a mejor puerto, cuanto menos piensa en tu hija así como yo lo estoy haciendo con el mío.

-Kai sabes que me parece inmoral, no es acerca de mi religión; además si supieras…

Y llegó aquel fatídico instante, un momento que odiaría el resto de mi vida, ¿Quién sabe cómo se hubieran sucedido las cosas si la vida no me hubiera castigado así?

El cielo se nubló, mientras hacían acto de presencia decenas de demonios renegados de clase baja, buscando tal vez y sólo tal vez la Boosted Gear. Con el tiempo me enteraría que eran carne de cañón que habían sido enviados por Rizevim.

-¡Kai! ¡Toma a Issei y tu esposa y huye!

-¿Qué está pasando?

-¡Hazlo! ¡AHORA!

Mis padres me tomaron de la mano y empredimos la huida. El cruel destino que me aguardaba segó las vidas de mis padres, con la forma de dos demonios los cuales tomaron la forma de mis progenitores, me llevaron consigo y se hicieron pasar por mis padres.

¿Por qué simplemente no tomaron mi Boosted Gear? ¿No hubiera sido más sencillo para Rizevim? Tengo la impresión que lo único que deseaba de mí es poder convertirme en una máquina de matar llena de odio y obediente a su voluntad.

Sin embargo así sucedió y crecí engañado por aquellos dos demonios, los cuales me torturaban a diario como si una práctica de crianza común fuese. Mi único consuelo era que podía escaparme cuando no estaban y ver a Irina junto a Touji; aquel era el refugio con el cual mantenía la cordura y no me convertía en un ser de odio puro.

Siempre he pensado que Touji es una persona muy amable, después de todo… ¿Quién recibe en su casa al hijo de una familia la cual se enemistó de la noche a la mañana con él sin motivo alguno?

* * *

\- Casa de los Shidou –

-6 años después-

-Irina, ¿Qué paso con tu madre? ¿Por qué ella no está contigo y tu padre?

-Papá dice que murió en un accidente cuando era un bebé – me respondió con ojos llorosos.

-Vaya, lo siento… Aunque mis padres no son buenas personas, por lo menos tienes a Touji-san.

-Supongo… ¿Quieres jugar a los samuráis?

-Claro.

Y así sin más pasaba las tardes en aquel lugar, para mí un bastión que me defendía de mis "padres". Sin embargo ese día para mi fortuna pasó algo que cambió mi miserable vida de ese entonces para bien.

Me encontraba corriendo mientras perseguía a Irina cuando hice caer por accidente la espada que Touji-san tan celosamente había colocado en una estantería.

-¡Irina! ¡Ayúdame a levantar la espada de Touji-san!

-Ya voy

Al momento de tocarla ésta se sacudió y tomaba formas raras mientras brillaba. Asustados Irina y yo fuimos a buscar a Touji-san, el cuál al enterarse me hizo una pregunta que me cambiaría la vida.

-Issei ¿Quieres venir junto conmigo e Irina a Inglaterra? La espada cambió porque tienes un don especial, dime ¿Quieres desarrollarlo y aprovecharlo en favor de lo correcto?

-¡Sí!

-Pues bien, iremos juto a hablar con tus padres para que te den permiso ¿Bien?

Asentí feliz de que podría vivir con Touji-san e Irina y alejarme de aquellos seres que tanto daño me hacían. Al llegar pasó algo que no me imaginé.

-Buenos días Kai, he venido para pedirte la tutoría de Issei, sé que ustedes le hacen daño y él tiene un don el cual debería desarrollar y aprovechar por el bien.

-Lo siento pero no puedo entregártelo, aún peor si tiene algo que ver con esa asquerosa Iglesia Protestante.

-¿Es debido a eso tu rechazo a mi amistad Kai?

-…

-¡Responde! ¡Siempre fuimos amigos! ¿Recuerdas la secundaria?

-Es pasado.

-¡Maltratas a tu propio hijo! En Inglaterra conmigo podría tener un mejor futuro.

-¡Nunca!

-Pues me lo llevaré incluso sin tu consentimiento.

-¡Eso jamás!

Asombrando a mí y a Irina de su espalada surgieron dos alas de murciélago.

-¡Issei! ¡Huye con Irina!

-¿Por qué?

-¡Hazlo maldita sea!

Huí junto con Irina y nos escondimos en su armario; fueron tortuosos quince minutos cargados de desesperación y angustia, quince minutos en los cuales nos llegó a faltar la respiración ebido al miedo.

-¡Issei! ¡Irina!

-Aquí- respondimos al unísono saliendo del armario.

-Gracias al Cielo que están bien… Escúchame Issei, sé que te resultará difícil de procesar pero esos no eran tus padres, al parecer desde hace 6 años no lo son.

-¿Ah? ¿Cómo puede ser eso?

-Eran demonios suplantando su identidad, tus padres están muertos hace tiempo ya.

Como todo chiquillo no pude aguantar más y rompí a llorar, mientras maldecía a los demonios por arrebatarme a mis padres.

* * *

Este es un proyecto que me puse como objetivo escribir hasta el final (30-50 capítulos) a partir de ciertas ideas. Soy escritor novato por lo cual les pido disculpas por cualquier error que cometa y les agradecería que me ayudasen corrigiéndome. Ningún capítulo sería definitivo sino sujetos a revisión y mejora. Para finalizar sólo me queda decir:

Aguante el paco vieja, no me importa nada.


End file.
